1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of preparation of sarcosine oxidase, and more particularly to a method of producing sarcosine oxidase by incubating microorganisms belonging to genus Streptomyces and possessing sarcosine oxidase producing ability.
2. Prior Art
In the field of clinical medicine, creatinine and creatine in serum or urine are determined for diagnosis of renal function disorders or muscular diseases. Recently, as the method of this assay, methods to determine creatinine and creatine enzymatically are reported as the process depending on the following reactions (a) to (c) (formaldehyde or hydrogen peroxide in the reaction product is determined by a known method), and sarcosine oxidase (E.C.1.5.3.1) is used in such methods.